


A Flower A Day

by flowerday



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Florist!Magnus, Fluff, M/M, au where there is no magic or shadowhunters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 10:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12363273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerday/pseuds/flowerday
Summary: Magnus is a florist and Alec comes into the shop twice a week.





	A Flower A Day

There is a man named Alec who comes into Magnus' shop on Tuesdays and Thursdays, always at 10am. He buys a bouquet of white daisies. He asks for them to be delivered to the same hospital room every time, to a man named Jace. Alec always signs the card "With love, Alec". 

Magnus spends every day looking forward to the next time Alec will come into his store. On the days Magnus knows he'll be coming in, he spends the morning sitting around thinking about anything he could say that would give him more insight to who Alec is. He can't help but be jealous of this Alec, who he assumes is Alec's boyfriend. He imagines Jace must be something if he's lucky enough to have Alec.

Today is Tuesday, and it's 15 minutes before Alec is due to make an appearance. Magnus has already organised a neat little bouquet. He passes the time by arranging and re-arranging the flowers by the door, so that he'll see Alec as soon as he comes in. But when Alec does come in, Magnus is lost in thoughts of him and doesn't hear the sound of the bell over the door. When he goes to turn around, he walks right into Alec. 

"Oh! I am so sorry! I must've been distracted. Are you alright? I'm so sorry!" 

Magnus grabs hold of Alec's arms in an attempt to steady the both of them. Alec grabs hold of Magnus' elbow, laughing. 

"It's okay, I'm fine. Are you okay?" 

"Yes, I am. I'm sorry about that." Magnus takes a step back, not wanting to intrude on Alec's space.

"It's fine, really." 

Magnus stares into Alec's face for a minute, lost in admiration. But then Alec shuffles his feet and it brings Magnus back to the task at hand. 

"Right, well. Will it be the usual?" Magnus asks, walking over to the bouquets. 

"Uh, no, actually. I need to buy exactly three white roses."

"Oh, where will they be sent?" Magnus goes over to the roses, starting to put together the bouquet. Roses are romantic. 

"I'd like them sent to an Isabelle Lightwood. I've written her address here." 

"Is it for a special occasion?" Magnus asks, bringing the bouquet behind the cash register.

"Uh, yeah. It's a housewarming gift." Alec says, running his card through the machine, then he signs the card that will accompany the flowers. 

"Wonderful. It should be arrive by tomorrow." 

Alec smiles at him. Magnus can't help but lose himself a bit in the moment, in Alec's smile. 

But then Alec's phone goes off and the moment is over. He looks down at it and a small frown takes shape across his face. 

"Well, I should be going."

"Yes, of course. I'll have these delivered first thing in the morning."

"Thank you so much, Magnus." Alec says 

And then he turns, walks out the door, and is gone from Magnus' line of sight. 

****** 

The next day, at about 4 in the afternoon, a beautiful woman with black hair comes into his shop, with the roses Alec had bought the day before. They share a striking beauty, so she can only be his sister. 

"Hello, how can I help you?" Magnus asks once she's standing at the counter.

"Hello. This morning these were delivered to my house, and I know they're from my brother, but there's no reason he'd be sending me flowers, so I'd just like to know if maybe there was some mistake?" 

"Oh, no mistake. They were meant to be a housewarming gift." 

"Right, but I moved into my house over a month ago. I've already had all my housewarming parties and everything. It doesn't make sense that he'd be sending them to me so late." 

"I see. Have you asked him about it?" 

"I tried, but he's busy working on a house so I don't know when I'll be hearing back from him." 

"Working on a house?" Magnus can't help but ask.

"Yes, he's a construction worker." 

Knowing this piece about Alec gives Magnus a warm feeling inside. 

"Right, well, I think he'll be back here tomorrow. If you'd like I could clarify with him then?" 

"I'd appreciate it. But, I hope you don't mind if I keep the flowers?" 

"Of course not, they're all yours." 

She smiles at him, says goodbye and with that, she leaves the shop. 

Magnus is looking forward to seeing Alec again. 

******** 

Alec is there the next day, 10am, as usual. 

"So, your sister came into my shop yesterday." Magnus jumps in right away once Alec is standing at the counter.

"She was?" he asks, a look of anxiousness crossing his face.

"Yes. She said she's been long moved into her new house and the flowers didn't make sense to her. Did I misunderstand something?" 

"No, no. She's right. There really wasn't a reason for me to be sending her flowers for a housewarming after such a while, but it wad the only thing I could think of."

Only thing he could think of?

"I don't understand." 

Alec takes a deep breath.

"My brother was in the hospital for a while. I came here with the intent to send him flowers once, but then I saw you and I knew I had to keep coming back. But he was recently discharged and I knew I'd have to find a new reason to keep coming here, to keep seeing you." 

"Your brother? Not your boyfriend?" So, no need to be jealous?

Alec nervous laughs at this.

"Yes, my brother. I'm sorry I wasted your time, and your flowers." He starts to make his way back to the door, and Magnus knows this could be the last time he sees him, so he makes a quick decision. 

"I'm really glad you kept coming back." he says.

Alec turns back to him.

"What?" 

"I like seeing you, too. I look forward to you coming here. I go all week thinking about seeing you. But I thought Jace was your boyfriend, so I was willing to just take what I could get." Magnus can't look at Alec as he says this 

There's silence, and then there's footsteps coming closer.

"Well, maybe we could go on a date? You could have my number, and you wouldn't have to wait all week to see me? You could see me whenever you wanted?"

Magnus looks at Alec then. He sees the hope in his eyes, and he smiles. 

"I'd like that."

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think.


End file.
